What the Water Gave Me
by TRIX19
Summary: The two pranksters are let in on one of the Anubis Girl's biggest secrets! How dark is the secret and will they tell everyone else? Genre: Drama, Friendship, Horror, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.
1. The Nightmare

**I HAVE WAY TO MANY STORIES! But I can't help this one! Based off the song What the Water Gave Me by Florence and The Machine. HERE WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIOLET!" They all exclaimed as Violet Martin, a little seven year old entered the living room. The light brown haired girl squealed and hugged her older sister, Nina Martin, and then the rest of the family and friends._

_"Thank you so much!" She thanked as she let go of her neighbor Misty, or as Nina and the other teens joke, 'Mistress'. _

_"And we're so sorry that we couldn't go to the zoo, Violet!" Gale Martin, Nina and Violet Martin's older brother spoke. "It's because of the flood-" _

_"It's okay! I mean it! I am a little upset but I rather not drown," Violet replied, making everyone else smile._

_"Oh, and we have cake!" Xavier Wills, Nina Martin's boyfriend, blurted out. Violet squealed and started jumping._

_"YUMMY!" She screamed._

_"And it's STRAWBERRY!" Odessa Martin, Nina Martin's little sister by two years, added. That comment made Violet squeal even louder and run to the kitchen._

_"I LOVE BIRTHDAYS!" Violet screamed as she ran to the kitchen. But sadly this birthday was going to be her last..._

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Nina screamed as she bolted up from her bed. Everyone woke up scared and sleepy, since it _was_ 3 AM. Minutes later everyone was crowding around Nina's bed.

"So, what was it about, darling?" Trudy asked Nina as she gave her a glass of water. Nina took a sip and shook her head.

"I-," Nina answered.

"Was it about a bad hair day?" Amber asked, interrupting her. Before Nina could answer, Alfie spoke up.

"No! I bet it was about aliens abducting her!" Alfie snapped.

"No-" Nina started.

"I bet it was about me dying!" Fabian interrupted, being cocky.

"No! I bet she saw Victor in a swimming suit!" Jerome joked.

"It was about Jerome and Amber dating wasn't it?" Patricia laughed making Jerome and Amber shiver.

"A bad grade maybe?" Mara guessed.

"Um... a clown... I _hate_ clowns!" Joy told everyone.

"I bet it was Fabian being a goth!" Mick exclaimed making everyone smile a bit besides Fabian.

"Hey, I would be an awesome goth!" Fabian defended.

"No you wouldn't!" Patricia denied.

"I mean," Jerome started. "he's already emo in emotions, he just needs the clothes-"

"She was drowned," Eddie said quietly. Everyone looked at him. "I-I had the same dream."

"Creepy..." Mara mumbled, not knowing about the Chosen One and the Osirion.

"Yeah... I think Fabian has some competition," Mick mumbled. Soon after Nina finished her water, everyone besides Eddie, Nina, and Amber left the room.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" Eddie asked the other American. She nodded and the two walked out of the room. "Are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah... I guess," Nina sighed.

"What was that dream?" Eddie asked again.

"Just a nightmare... I guess," Nina lied, because it wasn't just a nightmare it was a memory. Eddie looked at her for a minute and nodded. Nina then hugged him and he left. Nina sighed and wiped off sweat off her face, _Ew! I sweated! _Nina then walked back into the room and heard a splash. She looked down to see about two inches of water on the ground. _Just your imagination... go to sleep!_ Nina sighed and got in her bed. After ten minutes of laying there, doing nothing, Nina heard someone walk into the room.

"Cruel, am I?" The person whispered into Nina's ears. Nina gasped as everything went black.

* * *

**It was bad wasn't it? I can't believe I made three new stories in a week! Anyway, if you listen to the song, it gives off a lot of clues! **

**Review if you like! Scoff and spit on your screen if you hate!**

**:)**


	2. The Two British 'Spies'

**HEYLO! Truthfully at first I had NO idea what this fanfiction was. And I still don't... ANYWAY! I basically making it along the way, I'm not really planning... so... Thanks for the comments! Also, review if you like or scoff and spit on your screen if you hate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... obviously**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Nina woke up the next morning at 2 PM. She yawned and looked around the room to see that Amber's bed was made and everything was perfectly clean. Nina then looked on the ground to see if the water was still there. _Nope! I knew it was my imagination!_ Nina got out of the bed and stretched. She then walked down the stairs, still in her night suit, and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl and poured milk and cereal in it. "Cereal? At 2 PM?" Nina then turned around to see Amber standing there confused.

"I'm hungry and I want to eat breakfast," Nina told Amber sleepily as she took a spoonful of the cereal into her mouth. Fabian then ran into the kitchen and smiled.

"Nina! Are you okay?" Fabian asked his girlfriend. Nina nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" Nina asked, taking another spoonful of the cereal.

"Well, you had a nightmare last night about yourself drowning and you woke up eight hours later than you usually do," Fabian explained. Nina sighed, nodded, and took another spoonful.

"It was nothing, just a nightmare," Nina confirmed him as she took the bowl and herself and sat down at the dining table. Nina looked out the window to see rain, rain, and more rain falling from the sky. She sighed as Amber and Fabian sat with her with their lunch.

* * *

_"When will it stop?" Violet asked her older sister Nina, who was looking out the window with Violet watching the rain add on to the flood. Nina shrugged and turned to Gale, her older brother._

_"What does the weather man say?" Nina asked him. Gale sighed as he changed the station of the radio._ **(A/N It's raining and there's a flood so the TV isn't working!)** _The radio turned on and a voice came from it. _

_'The air pressure is now much lower right now and is getting lower, meaning that more rain is on the way-'. The radio was then turned off by Gale. Gale then turned to Nina and sighed. "More rain! Great!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Nina then smiled lightly and looked out the window again.__  
_

_"AHHH!" Violet, Gale, and Nina all turned their heads to their other sibling, Odessa. _

_"What happened?" Nina asked her. Odessa was all wet and was panting. She then pointed towards the basement. _

_"I-It's flooded! It's flooding! The basement is full of water! A-And their is a huge current... and it took Dani!" Odessa cried. Everyone's eyes widened as they ran up to Odessa._

_"Is Dani okay? Where is Dani?" Violet asked Odessa about her cousin._

_"I don't know but Dani needed to get Coco's dog food and I went with her," Odessa started. "and it was so much water s-so I decided that I should get the d-dog food! And when I went in to get the dog food D-Dani saw Coco, y-you know, her dog i-in the water a-and s-she just swam to her a-and I don't know where she is and-"_

_"Odessa, cool down!" Gale comforted Odessa. "I'll find her, you three stay here, okay?" The three girls nodded as Gale opened the door to the basement and walked in. Nina then left to the bathroom and came back with a towel. Odessa grabbed it and dried herself. _

_"I hope Dani's okay," Nina sighed as she looked at the basement_ door.

* * *

Jerome and Alfie walked into the family room to see everyone sitting down talking. Everyone looked up to see Jerome holding a teddy bear in a pink sparkly dress. Patricia smirked. "Nice taste Clark," Patricia snickered. Jerome smiled at her.

"Thank you, and this is not for me!" Jerome told her as him and Alfie then turned to Amber. "For being an amazing and easy pranking target."

"AWWW! Thanks Alfie!" Amber squealed as she grabbed the teddy bear.

"Amber, I didn't think of it, Jerome did!" Alfie exclaimed. Amber then eyed Jerome up and down.

"Is this a prank?" Amber asked. Jerome shook his head.

"No! Really, it isn't! We are actually giving you break and are giving Fabian a greeting!" Jerome exclaimed, grinning evilly. Amber sighed, looked at the teddy bear and then Jerome.

"Thanks Jerome... I can't believe I said that!" Amber sighed in disbelief. Jerome and Alfie smiled and left the room, leaving everyone confused and Fabian scared.

"I can't believe she believed that!" Jerome whispered to Alfie as they entered their room.

"Hey, thank me! I'm the one who gave you the idea to put the camera in the teddy bear!" Alfie replied.

"Thank you, so very much Alfie!" Jerome laughed as he clicked on his video file on his computer to see Amber's face.

"Okay... where do I put you..." Amber muttered to herself on the screen. She then laid the teddy bear on her bed, giving Jerome and Alfie the view of Nina's bed. Amber smiled and looked at the teddy bear. "Looks decent! Then again, Jerome bought it..." Amber told herself as she walked out of the room. Alfie then started laughing as Jerome rolled his eyes.

"My style is _not_ that bad!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Alfie laughed.

* * *

**There is chapter two! Remember! Review if you like or scoff and spit on your screen if you hate! Also, if you didn't catch this, the 'person' from the ending of chapter 1 was Nina's imagination.**

**Anyway... BYE!**

**:)**


	3. First One Gone

**Thanks to everyone who commented! And yes karaliza76, her imagination is cruel! And thank you to the 15 people who alerted this fanfic and the 8 people you favorited it! NOW HERE WE GO! Also, the picture Nina drew... I got that idea from What the Water Gave me lyric video, it's the one in HD made by gavanozis. The picture is so cool! I couldn't find it anywhere! (I was looking for that picture so I could use it for the cover thing...) Also, if you can't find it, here is the URL: watch?v=YiFQ_cPFOSs  
**

**Disclaimer: Read the name of the site and then try to confront me with your stupidity.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

_It was almost thirty minutes since Gale went downstairs to the basement to save his little cousin Dani. And everyone in the house was waiting for him to come upstairs and show all of them that nine year-old girl, Dani was alright. After a while Odessa started spazing, scared that Gale and Dani had drowned and it was all her fault. "I killed them... I-I killed them!" _

_"Odessa stop it! You didn't kill anyone!" Xavier exclaimed. Odessa took a deep breath as Nina hugged her little sister. At that moment, Gale barged into the room with little Dani who was shivering._

_"Oh my god!" Almost everyone in the room hugged the two while Nina brang them both towels. Nina then looked at the two of them.  
_

_"Wait... where's Coco?" Nina then asked. The question caused Dani to cry. "Did she...?" Gale nodded and hugged Odessa, who was also crying. And you can't blame her, she, in some ways, killed the dog who was apart of the family._

* * *

Nina sighed and walked into her room. "Oh look! There's Nina!" Alfie exclaimed, causing Jerome to run to the laptop. On the video, Nina was walked towards her bed. She then bent down and grabbed a box, she opened the box and took out a book. Nina then grabbed a pen and started writing in it. Jerome then snickered.

"Look! She's writing in her diary!" Jerome laughed. Alfie then shook his head.

"That's not her diary," Alfie told his best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen her diary and that's not it!" Alfie then zoomed the camera on Nina. Alfie then squinted. "And besides! She's not even writing! She's drawing!" Jerome sighed as Nina's phone beeped. Nina took the phone out of her pocket and opened the text. She then hesitated before opening it. After a minute her face went white.

"What happened?" Jerome asked his prankster friend. Alfie then shrugged.

"It must be something in the text!" Alfie suggested. Nina then got up and left her phone on the bed. Jerome then grabbed the mouse from Alfie and zoomed in more. Alfie then gasped. "Whoa! She's an awesome drawer!" Jerome then looked at the drawing to see a sketch of a girl in a white dress, walking in flooded area.

"Whoa..." Jerome then zoomed into the phone. "What does it say Alfie?"

"Why are you asking me?" Alfie asked Jerome.

"Because you have 20'20 vision!" Jerome reminded him. Alfie smiled and nodded.

"Uh... It says... 'Remember when the basement flooded and the current took Dani? Well, that's what's going to happen to you. -M'" Alfie and Jerome then looked at each other.

"I don't know what the hell that means but it's creepy..." Jerome exclaimed.

"Well, I think we should talk to Nina."

* * *

**Was it short? Well... next one will be longer!**

**:)**


	4. The Mistress Strikes

**I AM SO SORRY! REALLY I AM! OMG! SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fan-girl, I'm no TV show writer  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

_"This sucks!" Nina exclaimed as she stared out the window. Xavier smiled a bit._

_"Yeah, it does," Gale then came running into the room. Nina and Xavier looked over at him. "What's up?"_

_"We have a problem."  
_

_The three teenagers walked into the basement to see Odessa stuck to the staircase. "What happened?" Nina asked.  
_

_"Mom asked me to get the pack of food because we're running out and when I went down the staircase I tripped and my shirt got stuck! It won't budge!" Odessa cried. Xavier sat next to Odessa and tried to rip it.  
_

_"It's really stuck guys! We need scissors!" Xavier exclaimed.  
_

_"Okay, Odessa we'll go get the scissors! Don't move!" Nina added. Odessa rolled her eyes.  
_

_"WHERE AM I SUPPOSE TO MOVE!"  
_

_"Oh yeah... sorry!" And with that the three of them ran upstairs to find the scissors. The three of them looked everywhere but couldn't find one knife or one pair of scissors.  
_

_"Where did all of the knives and scissors go?!" Gale asked, confused.  
_

_"Oh!" Misty began, behind the three teenagers. "My dad told me to put them all in one room! Just in case!" Misty led them to the room and Xavier grabbed a knife. "What's going on?" Misty asked as she and the others ran out of the room.  
_

_Xavier then opened the basement door to a horrible site. Odessa was pale, floating underneath the water. Nina, Gale, and Xavier swam towards her and tried to free her while Misty stood there and watched, smirking as she did.  
_

* * *

"Supper time!" Trudy exclaimed. The two pranksters, along with the other teenagers ran into the dining room. As they all ate their dinner Alfie kept on staring at Nina. Jerome, who was sitting next to Alfie looked at where he was looking.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" Jerome asked his friend.

"I'm investigating!" Nina then looked over at Alfie and Jerome to see Alfie staring at her. Nina's eyebrows furrowed.

"Alfie...?" Everyone looked at Alfie, who kept on staring at Nina.

"Why is he...?" Fabian asked Jerome, who shrugged.

"I dunno!" Jerome replied and focused back onto his food.

* * *

After dinner all of the students sat in the family room, doing their separate things while Jerome and Alfie were in their room. The two boys walked into the room and nodded at each other. It was time to confront Nina.

"Hey Nina... can we talk to you?" Jerome asked. Nina raised her eyebrows.

"Is this a prank...?"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "No! Why does everyone think that!" Nina sighed and got up. The three of them then walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Nina asked. Alfie then held up a printed picture of the text Nina got earlier. Nina's eyes widened. "How did you...? How did you guys...?"

"This conversation isn't about us, it's about you! Now explain!" Jerome exclaimed. Nina sighed.

"Dani is my cousin and back when I lived in America... there was this huge flood which um..."

"Did Dani die, Nina?" Alfie asked. Nina sighed.

"My whole family did."

Jerome scratched his head and shared a look with Alfie, feeling guilty. "We're... We're sorry... we didn't know."

"It's okay," Nina replied. "M... the person who sent me the text, she doesn't exactly like me..."

"Why not? Who is she anyway?" Alfie asked the brunette. Nina made a fist with her hands.

"She was my best friend... her name is Misty."

* * *

**Was this chapter bad... sorry! Well... comment... and BYE!**

**:)  
**


	5. Like Pretty Little Liars

**HELLO MY LOVEYS! Sooo thanks for the comments! Make me happier! I LOVE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS TOO! Pretty much taking some ideas from there. I'm so not creative.  
**

** Guest (who told me what the song is about): I already knew that since I'm a huge fan too, but when I first thought about writing a fanfic off of the song I thought of a much more creepier idea... which does have to do with drowning and suicide and stuff. Actually I found the song and became a fan because of the story of Virginia Woolf. Like, I was doing a research project and I became pretty much obsessed with what happened to her because it made me think of a lot of story ideas... and then I found the song and now I'm a huge fan!**

**Also, my friends, I would just like to point out now to warn you that I'm weird. There. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fan-girl, I'm no TV show writer  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

Alfie's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait... you're best friend?" Jerome bit his lip and looked at the American._  
_

"Your best friend... hated you... wow. That's a plot twist."

"I know right!" Nina said, agreeing. She then sighed and licked her lips. "Another weird thing is that Misty... she's... she's dead!" Nina whispered the last part, but loud enough so the British pranksters could hear her. Jerome's eyes widened.

"_Dead?!_"

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Alfie exclaimed. "Ally... she died... Misty died. A and M... Oh my god! Nina! This is like Pretty Little Liars!"

Jerome and Nina stared at the skinny boy who was gaping at his discovery. There was a silence, that is until Nina decided to sigh. "You watch Pretty Little Liars?"

"Don't ask," Jerome quickly replied, rolling his eyes at his friend, knowing about how he loves girl shows including that show and Gossip Girl. _Just why Alfie? Why?_ Jerome thought, annoyed at his best friend.

"So..." Alfie mumbled. "How do you know it's-"

"Misty?" Nina interrupted. "I... I truthfully don't know. Either that or... someone knows about my past and is a seriously sick human being."

Jerome and Alfie nodded and turned to leave the room, seeing the conversation was over. Once the two boys were at the exit they heard a voice from behind them. It was Nina. "Don't tell anyone... please."

They promised, and left Nina standing there all by herself.

* * *

"So... what did they want?" Amber asked her American best friend. Nina shrugged and licked her lips.

"Nothing much," The brunette lied, seeing that the conversation they had was far from 'nothing'. Amber then narrowed her eyes onto Nina, sensing that she wasn't telling the truth. Nina noticed the look Amber gave her and rolled her eyes. "I mean it. It's just normal 'Alfie thinks aliens are coming' nonsense."

Amber's eyes suddenly went wide. "_What?!_ I thought he was over that!" The fashionista exclaimed. Nina shrugged.

"I guess not."

Her friend then groaned and climbed into her bed, which was clad in a hot pink blanket. "Ugh... Sometimes Alfie is _so_ ridiculous!" Nina nodded and got into her own bed. Amber looked around the room. "Wait... where is Pooshy?" Nina rolled her eyes and pointed to the stuffed giraffe right next to her. Amber smiled and grabbed onto her stuffed animal. "Kay! Night!"

"Night!" Nina then turned off the lights, smiling as she did. _Alfie is ridiculous? Amber can't fall asleep without her Pooshy! _

* * *

**Short chappie! SORRY! Next one WILL be longer! It's just I really wanted to update this story... and yeah.  
**

**WHAT IS THIS STORY LIKE OMG WHAT**

**Yeah... I'm trying to continue more stories.**

**Comment and favorite and such... if you like it. **

**this fanfic makes no sense**

**so sorry**

**not sorry**

**no but seriously... WHAT?!**

**:)  
**


	6. Inside Jokes

**HELLO MY LOVEYS! Sooo thanks for the comments! Make me happier! So... my bunny died :(  
**

**Yeah... so sorry if my writing is so good or anything. I'm just sort of sad...**

**ALSO! I'm going to be continuing this story every Monday! Check my profile to see which days each story will be updated!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fan-girl, I'm no TV show writer  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

* * *

Nina woke up the next morning with a light headache. She blinked and eyed the room around her. The brunette smiled, Amber was still asleep, snoring as usual. The American jumped out of her bed. Well... attempted to jump out of her bed. Instead she tripped over her own foot and fell face down on the floor. There was a loud crash, which caused Nina's roommate to moan and groan.

"Eh...?" Amber then rubbed her eyes and looked for the object that made that loud noise. Once she spotted Nina, who was groaning and clutching to her knee, the blond laughed. "You look _ridiculous_, Neens!" Amber exclaimed. Nina rolled her eyes and got up with a grunt.

"Well, _that's_ a bad way to start my morning!" Nina joked. Amber nodded and grabbed onto her Pooshie stuffed animal.

"What time is it?" She asked. Nina looked over to her alarm clock and responded.

"It's ten," Amber sighed in response and began to stretch. Nina watched her friend as she did those things. "I've always wondered," Nina started. This caused Amber to look over to the American. Nina then pointed to Amber's nightgown and continued. "How do people wear that to bed?"

Amber giggled. "It's actually comfortable, Nina. It really is!" Nina laughed as the two girls walked out of the room to eat breakfast.

* * *

_"You need to sleep," Misty told Nina, who was sitting at her desk, tapping her pen on her diary. Nina looked up at her friend and sighed._

_"I can't."_

_Misty sat next to Nina and patted her back. Ever since the incidence with Odessa, Nina hasn't been able to sleep. "It wasn't your fault..."  
_

_"I know..." Misty licked her lips and stood up. _

_"Nina... I'm going to sleep... is that fine?" Nina nodded slowly and Misty began to walk out of the room. Nina then turned to Misty and sighed.  
_

_"Why are you wearing a dress to bed?" Nina asked. Misty giggled and responded._

_"It's a night gown and it's comfortable."_

_Nina furrowed her eyebrows. "Odessa used to say that too... you two are weird..." Misty rolled her eyes jokingly and smiled._

_"Good night Neens," She said before leaving the room._

_"Night, mistress!" Nina replied with a smile._

* * *

"Eddie! Just admit it! My players are better than yours!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are! Their HP and their MP are like... quadrupled to yours!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Yeah huh!"

The Anubis teens watched the young couple as they argued about the Final Fantasy game Eddie bought for them. Fabian then raised his hand and cleared his throat, causing Patricia and Eddie to look at him. "Wait... I thought Final Fantasy X was an one player game...?"

"It is," Patricia answered. "We are playing on our laptops and are trying to see who is better at the game. So each week we both stop at a certain point in the game and whosoever players are better by the end of the game wins a prize!"

"How do you know if one person over trains their people?" Alfie then asked.

"We're playing on Jerome's old laptop, so he'll tell us if one of us cheats," Eddie then said.

"What's an 'MP'...? Is it some sort of dirty inside joke you two have?" Amber asked. Patricia shook her head and smirked.

"Do you _want_ to hear a dirty inside joke we have?" Amber's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"No thank you!"

"Aw~" Eddie whined. "But we have a lot of them!"

"I like your lamp Eddie!" Patricia then exclaimed.

Everyone at the table grimaced. "Ew! No! Stop! Please!" Joy then said, disgusted out of her mind.

"I don't even want to _know_ what that means!" Mick then exclaimed, taking a bite out of his pear.

"Guys!" Nina then groaned. "It's too early for this!"

"Come on! But my lamp is gorgeous!" Eddie then laughed.

"I'm leaving!" Fabian told his friends as he got up from his seat. Everyone left soon after that, not wanting to hear more about Eddie's... _lamp._

* * *

**Sooo how was it? So there is now a semi-plot about the whole Peddie Final Fantasy thing!  
**

**I LOVE FINAL FANTASY!**

**I made up a random dirty joke for Peddie... I wanted some humor haha**

**Next chapter will be more about Misty and why she's doing everything (and what she's doing).**

**Soooo yeah. BYEEEEEEE!**

**:)  
**


End file.
